


only a mission

by mscerisier



Series: Stony Bingo Card Challenge 2016-1 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Spy!Steve Rogers, alternative universe, betraying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the perfect love story, the cute first meeting in a little café, Steve dropping his coffee in his shirt, apologizing shyly and offering to pay the dry laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only a mission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: N2 – secrets and lies.  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: T  
> Universe: AU Spy! Steve, Betrayed! Tony  
> Warnings: none.  
> Count Word: 893  
> A/n: Loosely inspired in the Spanish song ‘No querías lastimarme’ by Gloria Trevi, if you want to hear it, go ahead it was one of my favorites that were not old.

_You didn’t want to hurt me. You wanted to kill me._

Tony didn’t trust easily, but when he does, he trusts with all he has. That’s why when someone betrays him it hurts too much and breaks his heart a little bit more, but it was his fault…because obviously something in him is wrong, something in him that makes good people want to stab him in the back. It’s the most logical conclusion.

Take Ty and Rumiko, they were friends before all went to shit. Rumiko was the love of his life, now she is dead and it was his fault, maybe if he was a better boyfriend, she wouldn’t had betrayed him and then she hadn’t been in Ty’s car when the accident happened. He still visits Ty, he always brings his favorite flowers to his room in the Hospital, and also he talks for a while even when the doctor told him that he didn’t hear him. He visits Rumiko’s grave twice a year.

Obie was like a father to him, before he wanted to kill him. He would have give him the company, he preferred the man in his childhood memories before all the money. Mom left him too, she chose alcohol before her own son; it was not like Howard was any better, but he took Stark Industries as a vice of choice along with the drink.

Everybody betrays or leaves him at the end. It was naïve of him for thinking otherwise.

However when he met Steve, he sincerely thought that it was **it**. That _it_ was this blond, blue-eyed, gorgeous man who would be his forever; he not only has the physical appeal ¾totally his type¾, but also he has the personality. He is so inherently good, always trying to help other people, fighting for what it’s right and defending who can’t, all of that plus a sassy mouth and surprising mischievousness, and dorky tendencies that he can’t hide. Tony has met his match, but all of it was a lie.

 

_You have never imagined that we would reach this point. That is better to finish all._

 

The thing was that even he that could hack everything that he put his mind on, he couldn’t discover the mistake in Steve’s story. After being betrayed regularly, he is not so dumb to not do some research of his new acquaintance. More if Tony wanted them to being around him more than once. But Steve Rogers had come clean on the background check.

It was the perfect love story, the cute first meeting in a little café, Steve dropping his coffee in his shirt, apologizing shyly and offering to pay the dry laundry. Tony being Tony suggesting another forms to apologize and Steve blushing while accepting to go out with him for another coffee after Tony changed his shirt. The rest of it was history and going with the same perfect pattern. Now it was obvious that all of it was a farce, a fabricated fantasy to tempt him and making him fall.

He didn’t imagine Steve betraying him, not after spending time with him. Shy kisses after each date, months before they had sex, sharing tidbits of their life before meeting, meeting friends… Friends that now that Tony thinks about it must be accomplices just more people in the lie.

So when he caches Steve downloading things from his server, he is surprised, yes; however, he recuperates easily from the shock and masks all his hurt behind blankness.

“Found everything you need?” Tony asks dry, expression lack and eyes cold.

“Tony…”Steve answers surprised, he hasn’t expected him obviously, “I though you would be all day in SI”

“Wanted to eat lunch with you”

“I…”

Steve seems genuinely conflicted and something in his eyes shines with repentance, like he is sorry for what he is doing. It’s a lie.

“What, Steve? You what…didn’t want to steal from me? That along with every else is a lie too, isn’t it?”

“Not everything” Steve hurries to say and walks towards him, “At the beginning yes, but Tony I fell for you, really”

“Don’t” Tony begs, he doesn’t want to hear it, “Don’t say you love me”

“But it’s true”

“How can it be true? When I just found you downloading blueprints from my personal server, the only place that couldn’t be acceded without permission, where I told you I save my old projects”

Bombs, arms all that he left when he returned from Afghanistan.

“It’s nothing personal” Steve says quietly stopping in front of him, wanting to touch him but his cold expression making him reconsider. “I don’t want to hurt you, I love you”

Tony shakes his head.

“Tell that to the police”

“They won’t catch me” Steve whispers, he gives him another pleading glance.

Tony closes his eyes, but he hears the hurried steps of Steve leaving the server room.

He could have sworn that he also hears his heart breaking. But how can something break again when it’s already in ruins?

When the policy and security arrives he will tell him about Steve, as well as launch a program to find his blueprints if them showed in the red and destroy them. Tony will do all of that, but later, for now he wants to nurse himself a little more.

Betraying it’s common he ought to remember that.

 

 

 


End file.
